She is Mine!
by kirikosaki
Summary: "Uraraka Ochako adalah milikku!" [Mind RnR?] Kacchako!


**Boku no Hero Academia**

 **Kacchako.**

 **Bakugou Katsuki x Uraraka Ochako.**

 **Mine!**

 **.**

* * *

Satu kelas –ah tidak, satu sekolah sudah tau kalau dua musuh itu sekarang menjadi sepasang kekasih yang –tidak– dimabuk cinta. Uraraka si perempuan imut nan manis serta ramah bersanding dengan Bakugou si bom peledak yang selalu meledak kapan saja saat ia diajak bicara oleh seseorang.

Bayangkan, bagaimana dua insan yang sangat bertolak belakang itu bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih? Mana mereka juga tidak terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih juga.

Hanya sekedar berangkat bersama, pulang bersama. Sisanya Bakugou selalu meledak-ledak saat ditanya 'kau pacaran dengan Uraraka?'.

Tidak ada manis-manisnya.

"Uraraka, kau serius berpacaran dengan Bakugou itu?" tanya Kirishima untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Y-Ya." Jawab Uraraka dengan gugup.

"Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya." Kirishima geleng-geleng. "Kalian tidak ada mesra-mesranya. Tidak pantas disebut pacaran."

"Apa yang yang tidak pantas, sialan?!" teriakan penuh amarah dari Bakugou membuat sekelas hening. "Berhenti mengurusi urusanku dengan Ochako!" final Bakugou.

Uraraka melirik ke arah bom peledak tercintanya itu. Mata tajam Bakugou tidak lepas memandangnya sejak bel istirahat tadi. Uraraka berjalan mendekat.

"Bakugou- _kun_ , kau sudah makan? Kebetulan, aku tidak membawa bekal. Ayo ke kantin bersama!" Ucap Uraraka dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu.

"Berisik, kampret!" Sekalipun Bakugou menggerutu, marah-marah, mengatai kekasihnya dengankejam, bahkan mengancam Uraraka dengan seribu satu ancaman, Bakugou tetaplah menurut dengan Uraraka.

Diam-diam, Bakugou tidak ingin membuat kekasihnya kecewa.

Setelah memastian dua sejoli itu menghilang dari kelas, Denki akhirnya bersuara. "Bagaimana kalau kita sedikit menjahili Uraraka- _san_?" celetuknya.

"Ha-Hah? Lebih baik tidak mencari masalah dengan Kacchan." Sahut Midoriya.

"Iya. Kepalamu bisa diledakkan oleh Bakugou. _Kero_." Timpal Tsuyu.

Kirishima tampak berpikir. "Oi. Oi. Tetapi tidakkah kalian itu penasaran dengan hubungan mereka?"

"Hmm." Sekelas terlihat menimbang-nimbang.

Yaoyorozu duduk di bangkunya dengan gelisah, tampak membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara namun ia katupkan lagi. Ia terlihat tidak percaya diri dengan idenya.

"Katakanlah." Kata Todoroki sembari duduk di atas meja Yaoyorozu.

"Sho-Shouto. Aku berpikir kalau ideku sama sekali tidak membantu." Ucap Yaoyorozu sedih.

Todoroki tersenyum tipis. "Jangan terlalu merendahkan diri begitu. Setidaknya ucapkan apa yang ingin kau ucapkan. Idemu itu pasti berguna."

Yaoyorozu tampak menimang-nimang ucapan Todoriku –ehem, kekasihnya, ehem–.

Sekelas langsung melirik ke arah dua sejoli yang di pojokan sana. "Apa mereka juga berpacaran?"bisik Denki pada Mina yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Ya. Mereka baru saja berpacaran. Momo- _chan_ bilang padaku kalau dia jadian dua minggu lalu."Jawab Mina.

"Wah! Kenapa banyak sekali yang jadian? Aku kapan?" nelangsa Denki.

"Nah kalau orang berpacaran itu seperti mereka!" Kirishima yang tadi diam saja langsung berteriak menggebu. Bahkan, sampai menunjuk Yaoyorozu dan Todoroki. "Pacaran yang anget-anget tai domba. Bukan anget-anget bom peledak!"

"Jadi," Tsuyu menghampiri Yaoyorozu. "Apa idemu, Momo- _chan?_ "

Yaoyorozu tampak gugup. Satu kelas melihat ke arahnya dan menantinya berbicara. Sebuah tepukkan pelan pada bahu Yaoyorozu membuat ia semakin gugup. Todoroki menatapnya dengan senyum tipis.

"Momo- _chan_? Wajahmu sangat merah." Celetuk Mina.

"A-ah! Ti-tidak! Jadi, i-ideku.." Yaoyorozu berusaha mengalihkan topik. Ia terlalu malu mengakui kalau harus mengakui ia merona. "Ba-Bagaimana kalau kita membuat Ochako pingsan selama beberapa menit?"

"Uwaah. Idemu sadis sekali." komentar Denki.

"Bagaimana cara membuat dia pingsan?" Tanya Mina langsung.

"Mem-membuat Uraraka- _san_ pingsan? Apa itu tidak terlalu berlebihan? Na-nanti Kacchan bisa marah besar." Ucap Midoriya.

Todoroki tampak berpikir. "Memang sih. Bagaimana kalau membuatnya tertidur? Itu cara yang cukup halus daripada membuat dia pingsan." Usulnya.

Yaoyozoru menatap kekasihnya. "Y-Ya! Setuju!" Dia terlalu bersemangat dalam menanggapi usulan Todoroki. "tapi bagaimana caranya?"

"Mencampurkan minumannya dengan obat tidur?" Celetuk Tokoyami.

"Lalu dari mana kita bisa mendapatkan obat tidur? Kero. UKS kan dijaga oleh Recovery Girl." Sahut Tsuyu. Sekelas kembali dibuat berpikir.

Padahal mereka itu anak-anak super. Seharusnya untuk memikirkan strategi mencuri obat tidur di UKS itu gampang. Tetapi masalahnya bukan sekedar itu, tetapi juga memikirkan jangka panjang. Yang mereka lawan adalah bom peledak yang siap meledakkan kepala siapa saja yang berani menganggunya. Juga mengganggu gadisnya.

"Bagaimana kalau lucuti saja baju Uraraka?" Suara cempreng Mineta memecahkan keheningan.

Satu kelas tidak memperdulikannya.

"Apa kalian tidak mau bertanya si tampan menawan ini dari mana?" Aoyama muncul dengan sifat narsis berisiknya.

Sekelas langsung mengutuk Aoyama. Para guru harus benar-benar mambawanya ke dokter jiwa. Tingkat kepedeannya terhadap diri sendiri sudah kelewatan sampai membuat sekelas merinding disko.

"Mungkin aku bisa membantu kalian untuk mencur obat tidur di UKS." Hagakure tiba-tiba muncul –atau sebenarnya sudah berada di kerumanan sejak tapi tidak terlihat? Atau dia memang benar-benar baru muncul? Entah!

Ojiro menjentikkan jarinya. "Dengan kemampuan Hagakure, kita bisa mencuri obat itu dengan mudah dan perlu satu orang lagi untuk sekedar mengalihkan pandangannya."

"Ya! Kita bagi kelompok saja. Siapa yang ke UKS? Siapa yang mengintai Bakugou dan Uraraka? Kero."

Mereka pun bekerja sama hanya untuk melihat bagaimana reaksi Bakugou saat melihat Uraraka pingsan –tidur– selama jam latihan kemampuan fisik nanti. Kira-kira bagaimana reaksinya, ya?

Semua sudah siap. Minuman yang sudah dicampur dengan obat tidur dengan kadar yang rendah.

Kata Midoriya, "Mungkin efeknya hanya tiga puluh menit...satu jam..satu setengah jam...dua jam.. tiga jam..empat jam..lima jam..-"

"Oi! Oi! Efek jamnya bertambah terus!"

Latihan kemampuan fisik pun dimulai. Midnight sebagai guru pendamping menjelaskan beberapa aturan dan tata cara latihan ini.

"Kita disini sebenarnya hanya sekedar olahraga biasa, karena besok akan ada tes kemampuan fisik yang akan dinilai oleh All Might dan Aizawa."

"APAA?!"

Mereka semua melakukan semua apa saja yang akan diujikan saat Tes Kemampuan Fisik besok. Mereka mencoba untuk membuat rekor pribadi. Berlatih sekuat tenaga.

"Dekupret! Awas! Jangan menghalangi jalurku, sialan!" Teriakan Bakugou sangat mendominasi di lapangan ini. Midoriya yang tak sengaja lewat depan Bakugou langsung menyingkir dengan cepat sebelum kena ledakan.

Midoriya lari ke pinggir lapangan. Ia sudah merasa lelah. Midoriya mendudukan dirinya dan mengusap keringatnya.

"Cuaca hari ini sangat terlalu mendukung latihan ini. Matahari sampai keluar lima! Paanaaasss!"Seseorang duduk di samping Midoriya.

"Uraraka- _san_!" kagetnya. "A-haha. I-Iya, panas sekali." Midoriya melirik ke sebelahnya. Uraraka sedang mengipas-ipaskan tangannya ke arah lehernya. Keringatnya bercucuran dengan banyak. Perempuan ini telah berlatih dengan serius.

Seketika otak Midoriya mengingat rencana di kelas saat istirahat. Uraraka terlihat sangat kelelahan dan kepanasan. Saat yang tepat untuk memberinya sebuah minuman yang sudah mereka racik tadi. Minuman dibawa oleh Yaoyorozu.

Midoriya melirik Yaoyorozu. Ah, perempuan itu terlalu jauh dari jangkauannya. Mina? Perempuan itu terlihat sedang debat dengan Aoyama yang selalu membanggakan diri sendiri. Tsuyu? Dia berada jauh dari jangkauannya juga.

Bagaimanapun Midoriya tidak boleh sembarangan bertindak. Ia sudah sangat sadar dengan tatapan membunuh yang diarahkan padanya sejak Uraraka duduk di sampingnya. Bakugou mengamat gerak-gerik mereka. Terlalu berbahaya kalau sampai ia terlihat memberikan sebotol minuman pada kekasih Bakugou.

Bukan hanya kepala Midoriya yang akan meledak tapi juga sampai tulang dan organ dalam akan Bakugou ledakkan semua. _Berabee, mak_!

"UHUUKKK!" batuk yang terkesan sangat dipaksakan akhirnya menarik seluruh perhatian teman sekelasnya.

Midoriya bermaksud untuk memberi kode kalau ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk memberikan minuman itu. Mina yang berada di sebelah Yaoyorozu mengerti dan langsung membisiki Yaoyorozu yang tampaknya masih kebingungan dengan maksud batuk heboh itu.

"Batukmu terdengar sangat parah." Kata Uraraka. "Apa kau butuh minum? Akan kuambilkan jika kau mau." Uraraka yang akan beranjak berdiri itu langsung ditahan oleh Midoriya.

Midoriya menahan pergelangan tangan Uraraka dan kemudian menariknya untuk kembali duduk. "Aw!" rintih Uraraka. Midoriya terlalu kuat menariknya.

Semakin ia rasakan tatapan yang siap meledakkan setiap inchi tubuh Midoriya. Bakugou yang berada jauh di depannya seakan sudah siap untuk meluncur ke arah Midoriya dan meledakan kepala si kutu buku kampret tersebut.

"Ma-Maaf-kan akuu!"

"Ehhh? Tak apa! Aku hanya terkejut saja. Hehe."

"Ochako- _chan_ , ini minum untukmu." Tsuyu datang dan menyerahkan sebotol minuman rasa ke arah Uraraka. "Momo- _chan_ hari ini sedang baik. Dia tadi membelikan kita minuman juga. Tetapi karena tadi kau dan Bakugou keluar duluan, jadi ia tak sempat mentraktirmu." Jelas Tsuyu.

"Wahh! Baiknya. TERIMA KASIH, YAOYOROZU!" teriak Uraraka senang. "Eh, tapi Midoriya lebih membutuhkan minum. Tadi batuknya terdengar sangat parah."

"Berikan saja minuman itu pada Kutu Buku Kupret itu! Biar dia yang pingsan selama 6 jam, sialan!" Tidak ada yang tau sejak kapan Bakugou sudah berada di depan Uraraka. Ia merebut minuman itu.

"Kata siapa Yaoyorozu mentraktir sekelas? Jelas-jelas aku melihat berduaan dengan manusia setengah-setengah itu selama istirahat penuh, bangsat!" Bakugou membuang minumannya ke arah sembarangan. Ia menarik Uraraka untuk berdiri. "Siapa saja diantara kalian yang berniat mencelakakan Ochako, akan kuledakkan kepala kalian! Sialan!"

Rencana Gagal.

Setelah mengatai sekelas dengan kutukan 'sialan', Bakugou menyeret Uraraka pergi. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju pintu keluar lapangan, semua pasang mata melihat ke arah mereka.

"HAH? KAU INGIN AKU LEDAKKAN KEPALAMU SEKARANG? KAMPRET!" Teriak Bakugou.

Bahkan dengan romantisnya, Bakugou mengatai kekasihnya dengan sebuatan kampret.

"Haha! Katsuki- _chan._ " Uraraka pun tertawa dan memeluk lengan kiri Bakugou.

"Ternyata, Ochako- _chan_ itu masokis ya. Dikatain kampret, malah bahagia. _Kero_." Celetuk Tsuyu.

Detik berikutnya, tangan kanan Bakugou yang bebas terlihat terangkat dan menepuk kepala Uraraka. Walau hanya tepukan tetapi..

"WAAAHHH! Mereka sangat romantis!"

"Adududuh! Pasangan itu akhirnya anget-anget tai ayam!"

"Jadi pengen punya pacar."

Hati mereka menghangat melihat sifat menggemaskan dari dua sejoli itu. Tiba-tiba..

WHUUSSHH! KREEEKKK! KREK!

Angin yang sangat dingin dan es yang mulai menjalar langsung membekukan setengah lapangan. Anak sekelas langsung beku ditempat.

"Ah. Maaf. Aku terbawa emosi." Todoroki menghampiri Yaoyorozu. Bagian tubuh kirinya mengeluarkan api dan tangan kirinya terangkat, menyentuk bahu Yaoyorozu. Ia mencarikan es yang menempel di tubuh kekasihnya. "Bakugou terlihat lebih gentle dalam melindungi kekasihnya."

"Ti-tidak apa. Ngomong-ngomong apimu terasa lebih hangat dari sebelumnya." Ucap Yaoyorozu dengan sedikit merona. Todoroki terlihat ikutan merona juga.

"Woi! Kita juga membeku disini!" Teriak Denki.

Dua sejoli itu masih pandang-pandangan mesra.

"OII! KITA BISA MATI MEMBEKU, TODOROKI SIALAN!" teriak Kirishima.

"Di-dia hanya peduli dengan pacarnya! DASAR TEMAN KUTU KUPRET!"

Dua sejoli itu seakan tuli. Mereka sibuk saling menghangatkan.

"SIALAN!"

" _Cangcimen_ bos!"

* * *

.

 **.**

 **Fic apa-apaan ini? sangat memaksa dan terlalu banyak improvisasi seperti latihan kemampuan fisik. Pelajaran macam itu?! Tydak masuk akal.**

 **Alurnya secepat jet yang sedang otw ke mars. OOC yang kelewat batas! Overdosis micin!**

 **Maafkan atas kegajean ini. aku hanya berusaha membuat fic setelah seribu satu lebaran hiatus dari ffnet T-T**

 **Hujat aku sepuas kalian T-T**

 **.**

.

* * *

(Saat jam istirahat di kantin.)

"Aku mau ke toilet sebentar." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Uraraka, Bakugou beranjak pergi menuju toilet.

Saat hendak belok ke arah toilet, ia melihat Yaoyorozu dan Todoroki berjalan berdua yang tak jauh darinya, menuju kantin. Mereka terlihat seperti sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang lucu sampai membuat mereka tak sadar dengan kehadiaran Bakugou. Yaoyorozu terkekeh beberapa kali dan Todoroki hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Dasar manusia setengah-setengah–"

"Kira-kira apa rencana ini akan berhasil?" Tak sengaja, ia mendengar pertanyaan Yaoyorozu. Ia berhenti sejenak di ambang pintu masuk toilet.

"Mungkin saja. Asal jangan terlalu mencolok. Mata Bakugou sangat tajam dalam mengawasi Uraraka. Lakukan dengan natural."

Apa yang mereka rencanakan?

Uraraka? Apa yang akan mereka lalukan pada kekasih wajah bulatnya itu?

"Sialan!" makinya tertahan.

"Manfaatkan Midoriya, Uraraka sepertinya cukup dekat dengan Midoriya." Sambung Todoroki.

Bakugou mati-matian menahan teriakan marahnya. Setidaknya ia harus tau apa yang mereka rencanakan pada Uraraka. Pokoknya ia harus mengawasi kekasihnya dan si Kutu Buku Kupret itu. Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Uraraka, Bakugou akan siap meledakkan kepala mereka satu per satu. Bakugou sudah berjanji pada diri sendiri untuk menjaga Uraraka.

Tidak akan ada yang membuat Uraraka menangis atau merasa tersakiti. Kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Itu prinsip Bakugou Katsuki. Berani macam-macam? Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kehidupanmu!

"Uraraka Ochako adalah milikku!"


End file.
